Mortimer's Hiding Place
Later on that afternoon, Mickey and Mortimer were in a hall together. Mortimer was sitting on a statue of Pete while Mickey was sewing some type of sack while whistling a tune he heard since he was a baby. Mickey leaned against the statue and sighed, "Well, that went well." Mortimer muttered, "Just go away." "Could've been worse." Mickey shrugged. Mortimer said angrily, "The weak link in the chain! That's what he called me!" Mickey felt sorry for his adoptive brother since the scolding they got from Pete. He replied, "Well, you are rather pathetic." Mortimer added, "Irresponsible, ignorant of the traditions! He practically accused me of bringing down the dynasty!" Mickey finished sewing up his makeshift sack and replied, "Yeah, I can see it now. There go the pyramids!" He laughed at his joke as he walked over to a table with a wine bowl. Mortimer jumped off the statue and shot at him, "You can laugh about it!" "Statues cracking and toppling over, the Nile drying up. Single-handedly, you will manage to bring the greatest kingdom on Earth to ruin." Mickey joked, as he scooped the sack in the wine bowl and filled it with the drink. He tied the sack up and took it to the balcony. Mortimer followed him and asked him, annoyed, "Tell me this, Mickey! Tell me this! Why is it every time you start something, I'm the one who ends up in trouble?" But Mickey wasn't paying attention to him. He was too busy leaning over the balcony while he held the wine-filled sack out and dropped it like a water baloon with a big smirk on his face. A big splash was heard at the bottom, along with loud groans. Mickey ducked behind the balcony while Mortimer looked down to see Big Time and Burger drench in wine and covered in slices of citrus fruit. The preists wiped the wine off their faces and looked up. Burger yelled to him in anger, "Ah, Mortimer! You're in trouble, young man!" "Mortimer, get down here! I think you owe us a apology!" Big Time called to him. "Oh, my new thing!" Burger groaned, as he shook the wine off his robes. "I am so upset!" Big Time shouted. Mortimer backed up nervously and gasped a little, worried about being reprimanded by Pete again. He turned around and found Mickey standing next to him and holding the wine bowl in his arms. "You might as well." Mickey shrugged with a grin. Mortimer chuckled a little and took the bowl from him. "You'll pay for this!" Burger shouted. "We're going to tell the Pharaoh!" Big Time called to him. Mortimer gave the preists a big smirk and dumped the entire bowl of wine down, and preists were drenched in it. "OOOOOHHHH!" the preist both groaned loudly. Burger groaned, "Ugh, look at me! I'm drenched again!" Mortimer placed the bowl down with pride and dusted his hands. Mickey thought for a moment and said, "Hey, I figured it out! You know what your problem is, Mortimer?" "What?" Mortimer asked him as they started walking together. Mickey answered, "You care too much." "And your problem is you don't care at all." Mortimer laughed as he put his hand on Mickey's head and messed up his wig. The mouse prince laughed and took off the wig, revealing his true fur-hair. He laughed as he put the wig back on his head and fixed it, saying, "Oh, in that case, I suppose you care a lot more than I do that we're... late for the banquet, for example." Mortimer came to a stop and had a shocked look on his face. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies